Suddenly You
by amaya-no-gin
Summary: I'm not giving up, so you can take your little speech somewhere else!" Naruto said as he stared into calm green eyes,"Don't you see Naruto, you can't have him.", "Can you rip your heart out?","Naruto..","Then why the hell are you asking me to!".Sasunaru
1. Dreams only make you Tardy

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto- Kishmoto-san won't give me the rights (sniff, sniff) please leave me in my misery and read on. y_y

**Warning!: Rated for Mild language, (cough) lemons (cough) in the future .**

Pairing: Sasunaru, KakaIruk, Nejigaara, slight Sasugaara and other pairings (yaoi and non-yaoi).

Summary: "I'm not giving up, so you can take your little speech somewhere else!" Naruto said as he stared into calm green eyes, "Don't you see Naruto, you can't have him.", "Can you rip your heart out?", "Naruto..", "Then why the hell are you asking me to!".

Note:- Thoughts: '...' , Story: _'…'_ , Specking: "..."

Chapter One – Dreams only make you Tardy

Naruto stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked the same as he always did except, for the fact that he was now dressed in a set of Hokage robes. The first layer of this was red and looked like a large dress on him while the second layer; which was the coat was long and white. The hat which completed his outfit was wide and white with red in the center at the front with the word fire in black. It also came with a short white veil at the back which, Kiba and Sai wasted no time to tease him about. He didn't care, this was what he wanted. These robes were what he had wanted for so long that it seemed had almost taken him a lifetime to get. These robes now showed that he was 'somebody important'. These robes signified that he had reached his once impossible dream. These robes he was almost late to receive this morning; the morning of his ceremony. He blushed when he remembered what had caused his delay. A dream…about Sasuke and him, which he had woken up from, sweating and panting and couldn't help but want more of. It had been really good. He could remember it clearly and almost feel it; the pale hands roaming his body, the soft lips kissing his neck and the hard member rubbing against his own. Naruto smiled to himself, but then frowned as he could still remember baabaa-chan's face when he arrived almost an hour late.

_SSNN_

_Naruto ran down the streets to the Hokage building. He was so late._

_'Kuso, baabaa-chan's gonna kill me' he thought as he increased his speed, 'she might not make me Hokage anymore or worse, forbid me from eating ramen; forever.' At the mention of his favorite food, the blonde's stomach began to rumble. He didn't even have time to eat breakfast. This really sucked! 'It's all that teme's fault! Invading my innocent dreams of ramen like that and putting…his…mouth…on…my...AH!!! Dammit Naruto, get a hold of yourself! Shit that sounds so perverted! Ok, concentrate Naruto, you're already late!'_

_While he was still preoccupied in his thoughts about food and a certain dream, he hardly noticed that he had reached his destination until he was outside the Hokage office. Naruto knocked and gulped as he heard a frustrated voice bark 'come in'. Without a second thought he opened the door grinning._

_"Yea baabaa-chan, you missed me!" he said then laughed childishly._

_"..."_

_"Baabaa-chan?" Naruto said as he prepared himself for what was coming. Her shaking frame and the questionable number of empty sake bottles, even for her, on the desk in front of her was enough indication that he was in for it._

_"NARUTO!" Tsunade screamed, causing a flock of birds some miles away to take fight, "YOU'RE LATE!"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head as a light blush colored his cheeks, "Well...you see..., I..., umm, slept in."_

_Tsunade's face had never looked so scary to Naruto. She was glaring at him, her brown eyes cold; her left eye twitching slightly. Her brows were scrunched up while her red lips were pressed together so tight that he wondered where they had disappeared to._

_"Slept in." she repeated and he knew it was a statement not a question._

_Naruto nodded his head and saw her relax at this. He became worried when she seemed to inhale the rest of her sake, got up and made her way over to him. What she did next surprised him. She hugged him._

_"Tsunade-sama?" called Shizune's voice from behind the door, "We've checked everywhere, including Ichiraku. We can't find Naruto, his..."_

_"That's ok Shizune, call off the search, his here..., his safe." Tsunade said as she released Naruto, "We'll be out in a bit."_

_"Hai." was the reply as footsteps could be heard walking away._

_Naruto looked at the blond haired, brown eyed, big busted woman as if trying to see through her, "Baabaa-chan?"_

_"What are you standing around here for Gaki!" she shouted, but with soften brown eyes, "You need to get ready!"_

_SSNN_

Naruto sighed as he continued to look at himself from head to toes. Everything had gone fine; once Tsunade had calm down that is. The ceremony had been wonderful and all, but he was more than a little happy it was over. His cerulean eyes rested on the big hat that was slightly out of place on his blond hair; which his tanned hands wasted no time to fix. He smiled at his reflection, showing off sharp, pearly-white teeth then quickly turned away to survey the Hokage office.

'My office.' thought Naruto as he walked over to the large, brown, wooden desk near the huge curtain less windows. His right hand slide gently over the surface, then finally stopped when he took his sit on the comfy brown chair.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his behavior. He was acting stupid! He had been in this same office tons of time. Ok, so most of the times it had been because he had gotten in trouble…but that had been when he was younger! His father had sat in this same chair when he had been the Hokage.

'My father' at that thought Naruto couldn't help the mixture of emotions running through him and before he knew it a tear slide down his cheek.

"My father..." he said his voice now quivering gently as a stream of tears began to run down his marked, tanned cheeks. His arms dropped down onto the desk as he cried tears that seemed to have been bottled up inside him for his entire eighteen years of, a mostly painful, existent. What would he father think of him? Would he be proud, disappointed, happy or neutral about the choices his only son had made in his life? Wait, would he have younger siblings? Would he be in here with him, giving advice on how to be a good Hokage? Why did his father have to die before he had a chance to talk to him, get to know him or at least see him in person?!

"Kuso!" Naruto hissed out as he hugged himself. At least so he thought, until he realized that his arms were cushioning his head on his desk. Naruto stiffened and held his breathe as his blue eyes widened. "What!" he said, well tried to, as it came out more as a sob.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head shot up quickly to look at his team mate. Watery blue met concerned obsidian.

"Sasuke." was the only thing Naruto whispered before he hugged back the kneeing Sasuke, then bury his head in his chest and continued to cry. Sasuke removed the blonde's hat and rested it onto the desk. He held Naruto tighter as he gently lifted him up. He then quickly sat on the brown chair as he placed him in his lap, gently rocking back and forth trying to soothe the hysterical blond.

After what seemed like an hour, Naruto finally calmed down. He didn't, however move from his position on Sasuke's lap. It felt so right to him. He was in fact about to go to sleep, until his raven-haired comforter stopped moving and his voice awoke him from his trance.

"Naruto, what's wrong?"

"..."

"Naruto"

"..."

Sasuke didn't like it when Naruto was silent. It was...unusual. Over the three years he had been back in Konohagakure, Sasuke had become more social - depending on who was there. Despite this he liked to keep to himself. He looked down at his blond haired friend in his arms. He had actually become good friends with Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and especially Gaara; since they seemed to like some of the same things. Naruto however was, and he was pretty sure would always be, his best friend. He had grown accustom to Naruto's, sometimes obnoxious, behavior. It was what he liked about him; that they were so similar but yet, so different. He knew they were both stubborn as hell! Both would stop at nothing, except by something reasonable (Sasuke's little running-away-to-get-stronger-to-kill-his-brother-stunt not counted), to achieve their dreams, had a dark and painful past and their list could go on. However, at this present moment, it seemed that they had switched places and he didn't like it. No, he didn't like it at all.

He sighed and was prepared to...back off a bit, since Uchiha's don't quit, when Naruto spoke.

"Sasuke," the young Hokage whispered, while he gripped the front of the said name's white ANBU vest, "do you think he would be proud of me?"

Sasuke combed his fingers though Naruto's golden locks, as he knew at once who he was being asked about.

"No." the dark head said sarcastically, but regretted it as he felt Naruto stiffen against his chest, "I was joking. Hh, you really are a dobe."

"..."

"Naruto, don't go silent on me again!" the ANBU captain groaned.

"Ok."

"He would be extremely proud, I'll even say he would have extolled you. Ok, maybe not like a Rock-Lee and Gai Sensai thing..., but you get the idea."

"You sound so sure." Naruto replied bitterly after a moment of silence, "How are you so sure?!"

At this Naruto, felt the arms around him disappear. Feeling disappointed, he was about to get up when he felt a hand hold his left shoulder while another gently cupped his chin turning his head to its owner. A thumb tenderly traced the three marking on his right cheek. Their eyes met again, like they had done minutes before, and Naruto's heart quickened and could have sworn that there were butterflies in his stomach. Sasuke's eyes were looking into his...no looking into him. It amazed him that he always felt like this when the pale teen...no, pale young man looked at him; he always did this to him, even when he was not using sharingan.

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto felt his heart jump, "You want to know how." he said moving his mouth to hover gentle right next to Naruto ear, seemingly unaware of the reactions he was causing the shorter man in his lap to have, "Because you've impressed someone in the village that no one else has come close to; well...minus Kakashi Sensai."

"What?"

"Asshole, forget about the villagers, what I'm trying to say is I'm impressed by what you've accomplice, I'm proud of you, and it takes a hell of a lot for that to happen. Therefore you've done the same to everyone else."

Since he was done with his little speech, Sasuke pulled back a little, moved his hand from Naruto's chin to his shoulder and waited for a reply. Naruto's face didn't turn away from his; he was still very much in shock at Sasuke's words and actions.

'Sasuke's proud of me,' Naruto thought, 'I've..., I've impressed him.' This was so foreign to him, his head was spinning. Naruto decided he would overlook the fact that Sasuke still had an ego problem since he basically told him- if you live up to Uchihas' standards, then screw what anyone else thinks. Sure he was an ANBU leader and his best friend but for HIM to say something like that; which most likely had hurt his pride. Naruto was deeply touched; he had waited for so long to hear that. So touched, that he didn't even try to stop the light pink blush that spread across his cheeks, or stop the thoughts at how close their faces actually were. He shouldn't he think about his best friend that way, especially since he didn't know which way he rolled but, he couldn't help it. 'It's just like that time in the academy when some kid bumped into me and we kissed in ...' at that he turned his head away from the raven head, looking anywhere but his onyx eyes.

'He's really cute when he blushes.' Sasuke thought as he noticed the pink tints on the blonde's tanned skin.

"Thanks teme." he said shyly, a smile appeared upon his face as his blush darkened.

'I wonder how dark that blush can get?' was the first thought which entered the ANBU's head, the second was 'Am I...,am I attracted to Naruto?' To his surprise, he knew the answer to the latter question and it didn't disturb him. What did upset him was that he didn't have an answer for the former. "Anytime, dobe."

After Naruto was feeling better Sasuke felt that he should leave to give the new Hokage some time to get accustom to the feeling. But decide against it when he saw how relaxed Naruto was in his arms. He looked so innocent, as he snuggled into the ANBU's chest with his eyes closed, like an angel.

'My angel'

The avenger smiled into his angel's hair as he realized only he could make the blond feel so safe. Sasuke wrapped his left arm around his treasure, his hand running gently up and down the clothed back. His other arm rested gently on the blond's hip while his right hand's fingers slowly massaged one of hidden tanned thighs. Naruto, being so lost in the treatment he was receiving, let a long moan sip passed his lips. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke and a shiver ran up his spine as he became very aware how close his right hand was to an important part of Naruto's anatomy. That was the cue for the Uchiha that he really had to go before his thoughts and actions went, hem, too far. Thus he quickly removed his arms for the slim but toned body. This brought the Hokage out from his dreamland. His blue eyes snapped open and looked at the pale man with shocked and confusion. Sasuke chuckled and told him they both had things to do. Naruto pouted but eventually got up as neither one could ignore their duties; especially since it was his first official day on the job as Hokage.

"We don't want another Tsunade now do we?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, smirking as he put back on his ANBU mask. It was a wolf; a tribute to his best friend and crush, as Naruto had once told his personality was like one. He made his way to one of the windows behind Naruto desk that was still open.

"Ha-ha, a jerk with a sense of humor, funny." was Naruto's sarcastic reply as he placed his hat back on his head.

"Yea, anything can happen with a YOU as the Hokage."

Even thou his mask was on, Naruto knew the bastard was doing that damn 'Uchiha smirk' that he couldn't help but love. "Whatever, go run off to fix your hair or something."

"While you go get a manicure...sure Naruto sounds like a plan to me."

"Ah! Your sarcastic ass needs to..."

"You're looking at my ass? I know I've been working out and all..."

"BYE SASUKE!" Naruto stressed as his blush returned strongly.

Sasuke let out a chuckle as he noticed the blush, "Bye Naruto, see you soon." and with that he vanished.

SN

Sasuke looked at his three man ANBU squad and the little surprise they had met, as they entered through the enormous wooden gates of Konohagakure. It had been a fortnight since they had been here because they had the tedious mission of tracking down a group four missing-nins, who had tried to steal a sacred scroll. The men had had connections so they had been prepared for an attack...at least they thought they had been. He could still smell their blood on his katana's blade and see the fear in their eyes as they were eliminated. At this he couldn't help but feel guilty; he had been a missing-nin and now here he was tracking and killing others. He knew the village had forgiven him for his actions since they were overjoyed that Orochimaru, the Akatsuki and Madara were all dead because of it, but he couldn't help but feel like he was still a ...

'Traitor, that's what I feel like. Even if I'm here now, would I have been if Naruto had never...'

"What's the matter Uchiha-san?" asked Gaara, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing Sabaku-sama."

Gaara, who had been walking side by side with Sasuke angrily exclaimed "Bullcrap!" so loudly that it had made passersby freeze as they wondered what had angered the Kazekage, "I come all this way to spend your birthday with you and our friends just to have you ignore me."

The onyx eyed ANBU captain froze..., his birthday.

Realization washed over the redhead Kage as he couldn't help but chuckled as he said "Tomorrow's the 23rd of July, Uchiha. Don't tell me you forgot!"

"..."

"You did, didn't you!" Gaara's normally emotionless, pale green eyes opened in shock, "Where's the genius, I left here just six months ago!"

"My mind's just been a bit preoccupied over the last couple of weeks!" Sasuke replied defensively.

"About what!"

"...I...tra...re."

An imaginary left eyebrow lifted as the sand village leader stared at his spiky haired friend,

"Mined running that by me again, a little louder this time."

"I said, I was thinking about how I betrayed Konohagakure." Sasuke whispered his bangs covered his wolf masked face, trying to shielding any emotions as if his short friend was able to see through it, as his head dropped forward.

Gaara turned his head to look back at Sasuke's team that were still following them. Giving an icy glare he commanded them to leave.

"Sasuke is that why you added the '-sama' when you addressed me?" came the short haired man's concerned voice once they were alone, "You're nothing like the regular missing-nin, you know that. You left to protect the people you love, how many missing-nins do that," he quickly added, as he saw the dark-haired man was about to answer, "and if they do their pardoned."

At this Sasuke felt like he could breathe. He roughly passed his black gloved hand through his hair as he turned to face his counselor, "I know, I know, thanks...but, I still hate it when you're right about things like this." he groaned.

Full blown laughter was the reply he received; he always liked it when he made Gaara laugh. Though it didn't compare to Naruto's, it still made Sasuke smile because of how special it was as it was rare and always a joy to hear. This warm feel was not to last as the laughter was quickly followed by, "Some things never change. You're still the same as you were two years ago when you were turning seventeen...arrogant as ever."

The grey eyed man glared at his laughing companion as he was about to curse him, but stop as he realized something in their conversation and quickly smirked "So says the man who can't even say bullshit.", he knew he had struck a nerve when the laughter ceased, "Come on, says it with me B-U-L-L-S-H-I-T, see, it's not hard."

"Whatever." Gaara responded, as he knew they were both glad for the change in discussion.

"What's wrong, you scared." Sasuke teased; it was payback.

"NO!" stress Gaara, his face looking paler than usual.

"Then what's got you so..."

"Temari, doesn't want me saying it." The sand ninja quickly replied as he suddenly found the ground very interesting, a tiny blush coloring his normally pale cheeks while his hands clenched to form fists.

Sasuke turned his head fully towards Gaara, who knew without being asked that his friend was waiting for him to continue. It was not how or what the red head had said, but his reactions to what he had said that got the ANBU's interest. Anything that got the Sand leader to change color had to be worth hearing. Though of all the colors he had been lucky to see grace the green eyed man, pink and red were to most beautiful on him to the raven. To him, those colors matched his friend as they complimented the auburn hair perfectly.

"Let's just say I finally understand how Sai feels when he gets knocked out by Sakura.", as if to emphasize his point he tenderly rubbed his right hand against his jaw.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to laugh; until he saw the look a certain the former demon vessel was sending him, "Ouch... that must have... (cough)...hurt."

Gaara rolled his eyes as his hand fell back to his side. He turned back to look ahead as they entered an empty alley. Just as he started to quicken his pace he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He was about to ask what the matter was now, but froze; the gloved hand that previously lay on his shoulder, gently held his chin forcing him to face the Uchiha. A thumb stroked the spot that he had rubbed moments before and his heart almost stopped. He looked at his friend's face to see the mask pulled to a side. Just when he had decided he would lean into the touch, the hand it pulled away taking Gaara's light-headessness with it.

"What is it?"

"It's just, damn that must have been some hit to still be haunting you. Remind me to never anger your sister!" was Sasuke's answer as he fixed his mask.

"Yea, ha-ha, very funny, let's just get to the Hokage tower." was the last thing said as they continued their journey in comfortable silence since; they had ignored the slight uneasy feeling of being watched.

SN

Everything was perfect. The plan couldn't go wrong. He had made sure of that. Azure eyes quickly scanned over the dark room and smiled. He was so excited, his victim would soon be in his clutches and thus the rest of mission would be put into action. Muhahahahahaha! There was a flash of silver and at once the enthusiastic plotter knew who it was.

"Yo!" said the newcomer as he quickly pulled out a teal colored book and began to read.

"I take it everything is going to plan." said a smooth, calm voice.

"Just how you planned it, expect... well..."

"What! What's wrong!" the voice said anxiously

"One of your allies may have hinted something..., I'm not sure..."

'They were standing to far for me to hear anything. Oh well…'

"Oh man!" whined the voice with a sigh, "It was going so good to! Who was it?"

"Gaara-sama."

"Gaara?" the voice seemed to become calm and smooth once more, "Well there's no problem. He is a trusted..."

"Dammit Naruto!" said the frustrated voice of a female, her green eyes narrowing as she addressed the calm, smooth voice, "Why the hell are you treating this like some damn S-ranked mission! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

Naruto looked as his pink haired ex-team mate; he blue eyes opened in shock, "No, I'm not Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"Oh really?" asked Sakura, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "Then what the HELL are we doing in a dark room sounding like that mafia show!"

The blond looked offended at the pink -haired medical nin's comment, "I do NOT sound like that show!" Naruto still couldn't believe Tsunade had allowed that show to take place in Konoha just because they gave her free sake, oh and a lot of money! A show about the mafia in Konaha…HA! It wasn't like he didn't enjoy the show, it was actually really good but… dammit this was Japan; why not a show about ninja's! "Operation 'Ninja Night Nineteen' is brilliant! He'll love it! Right, Kakashi-sensai!"

"..."_ 'The warrior gentle moved one of his rough hands down the princess's flushed soft body. He loved how he could make her loss control…_'

"Yeah, just like he _loved_ operation 'Sasuke's Seventeenth Surprise' two years ago?!" said the kunoichi.

'_Please, please take me. I...I need to…'_

"Shit Sakura! Shino said sorry so stop saying Sasuke's..."

'…_mouth sucked gentle on the panting princess's neck. Her mouth opened, as she screamed…'_

"Stop with all the damn alliterations!"

'Am I ever gonna get any reading done with those two around?'

"Ok, ok! Shino _assured_ me that his bugs wouldn't get stuck in punch, like they did last time."

'Nope, didn't think so.'

"Naruto we don't have time..."

'Might as well step in.'

"Sakura," Kakashi said, since he felt safe to speak at last, "I thought you of all people would go through anything for Sasuke. Has that changed over the years?"

Naruto couldn't help but want her to say yes even if he was the one who had gotten them together, well, at least going on a few dates. He didn't like Sakura the way he had when he was younger, in fact he saw her as a sister. It was just that he didn't like when Sasuke smiled for her dammit! Even if it was just once for a picture that Naruto had wanted of them for his album! It was his job to make him happy not hers. Fate seemed to be against him, again, as his 'sister' replied strongly.

"No!"

'Kuso!'

"Good, so there's no problem right Sakura and Naruto. Remember, it's all about 'teamwork'."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

'Just you wait Sakura; I'll prove to you I'm meant to make Sasuke happy!'

SN

First Chapter completed. Please review! Thank you.

Next:-Heart conversations, realizations and other 'ations' that I can't remember right now. Plus-Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara, OH MY!

So stay tuned for Chapter Two – Release, Run and Rage


	2. Release, Run and Rage

WOW…I never expected anyone to really like this story. I haven't updated for a long while (I feel really embarrassed right now) and I would like to apologize for that. I promise in the future I will try to update a lot sooner. Is there anything I'm forgetting?....Oh yeah, I added some stuff to Chapter one, nothing major (I think).

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto – But if I did….Muhahahahaha (cough) hee, erk, (cough, cough). Please don't pay (cough) any attention to the girl (cough) choking (cough) on her laughter (cough). Read on (cough) (cough). O_O

**Warning: (refer to pervious chapter)**

**Chapter Two – Release, Run and Rage**

Gaara could not believe his ears at what Naruto had just said. Another surprise party! This is why Naruto had had that evil look in his normally innocent, blue eyes.

'Damn!' thought the redhead as he looked at the happy blonde that was STILL going on about his plan, 'that's why that perverted pirate showed up and basically dragged Sasuke outer here!'

"So what do you think!" Naruto asked excitedly, looking at Gaara who looked like he had just saw Kankuro humping…one of his puppets…while in a pink tutu.

"uh?"

Naruto pouted, "About the 'Operation' for Sasuke's birthday."

"Operation?" Gaara asked crossing his arms across his chest staring at the sitting Hokage.

"Yes!" Naruto said his left eye twitching, "Operation Ninja Night Nineteen is the.."

"Why can't it be a mission instead of an operation?"

"Dammit Gaara!" the frustrated planner screamed pulling at his hair, "Fine, Fine, Fine, IT'S A DAMN MISSION!"

"Are you ok Naruto?" Gaara asked sarcastically and couldn't help but want to make the usually happy 18 year old angry, "you seem a bit...tense."

"Gaara." Naruto tried, key word tried, to say but came out more as a growl, "Why the hell are you doing this to me!"

"Doing what?" the Kazekage asked trying to sound as innocent as possible, well, while trying not to laugh.

"Gaara." Naruto growled as a warning, "Don't you dear try to play innocent with me because you and I, hell everybody knows, you can't!"

At this Gaara cracked and started laughing, while Naruto tried not to kill him. After five minutes when Gaara finally was able to control his laugher he looked at Naruto.

"Are you done?" the Hokage asked, impatiently drumming his fingers on the oak desk.

"I'm sorry," the twenty year old replied with a few giggles "it's just that you get so worked up when it comes to anything about Sasuke."

At this Naruto stiffen instantly, and bowed his head blocking his face from Gaara. This had gotten the sand user's full attention whose pale green eyes widen with realization.

"Na..Naruto? Is the real…reason why you do all this for Sasuke is because, because…you …"

"Are in love with him?" Naruto asked with a dry laugh, "Is that what you wanted to ask Gaara?"

"I…Yes."

"Well the answer to your question is yes! And you sir have won the grand prize of knowing one of my most intimate secrets!" Naruto exclaimed with a fake smile.

Gaara looked at Naruto, really, REALLY looked at Naruto and sighed. "Does Sasuke know that you…"

"Are you insane!" the out of the closet blond shouted, tears threatening to fall, "He's my best friend and we…he…I …I don't want to lose him because he doesn't see he the same way I see him."

"Baka!" Gaara exclaimed "He's not shallow Naruto, we know that! He might be a little shocked at first but he won't turn his back on you! Dammit, you're supposed to understand him better than anyone! You should tell him!"

"But what if doesn't.."

"You will never know until you tell him." interrupted Gaara's now calm and concerned voice, "You have no idea who else might what to tell him the same thing but know they don't stand a chance because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Even if you and maybe he might not be aware of it, but you, Naruto Uzamaki, is the most precious person in his life."

A pregnant silent fell over the two Kages; one said goodbye to one of his dreams while the other, because of this, was able to finally believe in the once thought impossible…to love and be loved.

"Gaara, are you telling me this because you're in love with him to?" Naruto asked with concern, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt anyone.

Gaara couldn't help but smile sadly "I once was, I guess I still kind of am. But not like before, now that I see the amount of love you have for him in your eyes almost makes mine nonexistent."

Naruto's cerulean eyes locked with Gaara's pale green ones, a silent agreement of understanding of what had happen and would happen now that their hearts had had their conversation.

SN

Sweat, the liquid which poured out of the body when doing an action that the said body needs lots of energy for. For that same reason Kakashi Hataka was crouched on a tree branch looking like he had just fallen into a river. He looked around, sharingan activated searching the familiar cockatoo hairstyle of his former student. It had been ages since Sasuke and him had sparred so when Naruto had asked him to distract him so he could talk to Gaara about his 'plans' he jumped at the chance. The Jounin chuckled as he tried to imagine Sasuke's face when he gave him his present. However fate didn't let him savour the moment for too long as a kunai came zooming towards him. He ducked quickly; the knife-like weapon barely missed his head, instead cutting some of this anti-gravity silver hair. Kakashi had to admit all his students had surpassed him and thus was very proud of them.

"Oh my, my Sasuke, someone would think that you were trying to killing your beloved Sensai!" The copy-ninja exclaimed full of fake sadness and to add to his little 'act', he placed one hand over his heart while the other was covering his eyes.

"Ha, ha, very funny Kakashi." came a dry reply.

"What, no sensai?"

"Ex-sensai!"

"Ouch Sasuke, do you treat all your ex's so cold? Damn, no wonder you're alone."

"Hh...Firstly stop making it sound like we were in a damn relationship. Secondly I'm alone because I want to be."

"Really now Sasuke, so why the fanclub?"

"..."

"You know the group of girls and guys following you around looking all rabid with the drool coming out of the mouths, like they haven't eating for months and all they want to do is take you home and..."

"ENOUGH!" Sasuke exclaimed, so loudly that he caught Sai's attention as he was walking by the training ground.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle at the onyx eyed boy's reaction.

"Look sensai," the ANBU captain said taking his drenched shirt off, hence showing his toned abs to the world, "are we gonna spar or talk about some nutcases that I don't give a cunt's ass abo.."

"My, my, Sasuke-kun, aren't you talking about asses a lot these days."

This statement causes both jounin to looking in the direction of the new participant in their conversation. When they saw who it was Kakashi visible eye turned into an upside-down 'U'; Sasuke, on the other hand, groaned.

'Of all the people it had to be Sai' thought Sasuke, already frustrated and in a bad mood.

The Uchiha glared at the young man who had a fake smile on his face.

"What to do you want Sai?", sighed the glaring male.

"I was wondering…"

"Sai!" came a dangerous growl, "I already told you, YOU CANNOT, I REPEAT, YOU CANNOT SEE IT! Go ask someone else it you can see their's!"

When he had just arrived back in Konoha, Sasuke had been a bit jealous of his replacement. However when he started talking to his 'clone', as Neji had once stated, he thought that he wasn't that bad…that feeling lasted only 5 minutes into their first conversation, as Sai had taken advantage of their close proximity and touched his 'man part'. Luckily for the avenger, he was able to stop the hand before it could wonder too much. The teen held onto his perverted 'twin's' hand tightly and demanded to know what the fuck he was doing. Sai just gave him his signature 'smile' and said bluntly he was just checking if he had a penis. Sasuke's eyes had widened slightly before narrowing, glaring at his 'twin'. Sai had just keep smiling, continuing by saying he was happy to declare the Uchiha had one but he wanted a visual conformation. All that could be heard after that was scream and a sickly loud 'snap'. For a week Sai wore a nice white bandage around his wrist. Sasuke had thought that would have scared his clone away but no, he kept pestering him, while still keeping the damn smile on his face.

Sasuke intensified his glare, because the same smile from THAT day was there.

Sai laughed, "Thank you for answering my second question, but can you now answer my first?"

The 19 year-old-to-be raised a dark, delicate eyebrow. "And what may that be."

"You're turning 19 tomorrow, right?"

"Hn."

"Well I was wondering who… I mean what you wanted for your BBBIIIIIIGGGG 1-9!" the artist said waving his hands in front of his face at his 'slip'; he knew the two had picked up on pun, "You always appreciate Naruto's gifts way more than anybody else's. So I wanted to know what to get you."

The shirtless teen shifted his eyes away from Sai at the mention Naruto's name. His 'Uchiha glare' was completely gone and in its place as a soft caring look as he thought of the past few birthdays he had had in his village. A small smile graced his features at the great lengths his dobe always went through to let him know he cared. He smirked when he remembered how adorable his little blonde had looked when he had complemented and teased him.

'Wait a minute, MY DOBE! Tsk… it's not like he doesn't know that. I love it when he blushes for me, with his big, beautiful, blue eyes looking so innocent and vulnerable. And oh when he pouts I just want to kiss that mouth of his.'

Huh, the things he would do to that mouth of his. He could almost hear the moans Naruto would let out as his body trembled wantonly beneath his. Oh yes, he would make his little dobe scream out with pleasure as he…

"Sa...Sasuke?!" exclaimed Kakashi, looking surprised at teen who was chuckling darkly with a slightly hungry look in his unfocused eyes, "Are you ok?"

This snapped the said person out of his little trance.

"What?"

"You had a look in your eyes like you were...you know."

"Like I was what?"

"Turned on." came Sai's quick response, "or should I say H-O-R-N-Y."

Sasuke's eyes widened and turned his head to Kakashi, silently asking to confirm what Sai had said was true or not. The masked man nodded happily. At that the shocked man did the only thing he could do. He pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his black pants and stormed off away from the pair cursing loudly. He didn't get far when he heard Sai's voice calling out.

"I think I know WHO you want for your birthday and you might want to calm your 'little friend' down."

The young captain stopped momentarily, and then continued on with a scold on his lips while a light blush had settled on his cheeks.

A few moments after Sasuke was completely out of sight, Sai turned to the now reading ninja.

"Shouldn't you have reminded him to take his shirt Kakashi-san?"

An un-patched eye glanced up at the short haired male, looked at the discarded shirt, then in the direction Sasuke had gone then finally back at Sai.

"Nah, he'll realize it out when his fan club looks more rabid than usual."

SN

Sakura sighed as she walked through the streets of Konaha searching for the prefect gift. Yes, she was like, scratch that, she _was_ a lioness on the prowl for a prize meal to win the heart of her king of the pride…Sasuke. She was energized. She was intelligent. She was hot. She was ready. She was… at her wits end. Two weeks, TWO DAMN WEEK and yet she had managed to get nothing for Sasuke. Well, nothing that could compare to Naruto's gift that is. He had planned another fricking party and gotten gifts! Gifts!

'Dammit if anyone should be planning anything for Sasuke-kun it should be me!' the pink head thought angrily, 'I'm the one that's gonna be his further wife NOT NARUTO!'

She hated it how Naruto always stole her spotlight when it was her time to shine in front of Sasuke. Damn she had even tried to sabotage the last party the blonde had thrown. But did that work? Nnnnooooo! Sasuke had smile, hell he had laughed and thanked Shino for the buggies in the punch, (she was the one who had planted them), saying that it would have made him sick away. That had hurt Sakura feelings as she was the one who had made the punch despite Naruto's warning that the raven-haired male hated the beverage. She had wanted her king to get upset and defend her creation. Obviously, that was too much for the universe to do.

'What is it about Naruto's gifts that always melt Sasuke's heart?'

'_Does it matter! Sasuke belongs to us, CHE!!'_

'Yeah I know, but still…'

'_What!'_

'Remember that time when Naruto had given him a ramen coupon for Christmas because we destroyed his original gift?'

'_Oh yeah! That was fun, CHE! So what was the problem?'_

'Sasuke still loved it. Out of all the gifts he got, that was his favourite.'

'_Ohhh…'_

'It's like no matter what Naruto gives; his gifts will always mean more to Sasuke than mine ever will.'

'_Don't worry this year is gonna be different, CHE! CHE!!'_

'You're right! We're gonna…'

WHAM!

Sakura internal conversation was cut short as she found herself face down in the ground. She looked up from the dirt imprint of her face. She did not trip! The kuniochi knew that much. No, she had been run over, literally! As she looked ahead she could she a bunch of feet running in one direction.

'They are so gonna get it!'

Alas, it was not meant to be. As she began to get up she was, believe it or not, run over again!

"This is so not my day!" screamed the green-eyed woman as she lay on the ground. It wasn't long before she could feel the earth beneath her begin to shake, violently. Being prepared this time, she quickly jumped into a nearby tree. What she saw was completely…normal. It was just Sasuke's fans all running in the…same…direction.

"Shit!" shouted Sakura as she knew that could only mean one thing, Her King was near.

SN

You know that feeling you get when you might be heading into danger and your instincts are telling you to run, far, far away. That's the feeling the dark haired captain got as soon as he entered the busy streets of Konoha. He felt stocked, like the last piece of sushi at a festival and he didn't like it at all. That was why he chose to walk the deserted alleys instead of the crowded main streets. Sasuke shivered as he thought back to what Kakashi had said about his rabid fanclub. Sure he had noticed that they followed him EVERYWHERE. It was pretty hard NOT to notice especially when they found it convenient to shout cat calls at him when he trained, sparred, decided to go to the bathhouse, etc. The Uchiha heir especially remembered the bathhouse when they started to scream 'Take, it off!', 'You light my fire!', and other things that did not need to be repeated…EVER!!

'What's the big deal about me anyway?' thought the lone ranger, 'If anyone's hot it's Naruto. He should be the one being followed…Screw it I'll kill those bastards if they even think of touching my property! They need to respect that when someone belongs to an Uchiha they are OFF LIMITS!'

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke stopped walking as he heard his name. Sharingan blazing, he quickly turned to the source that dared to interrupt his sinister thoughts. Who he saw did not lighten his mood; it did however make him very aware that he was no longer alone.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

The kunochi who had been previously entranced by the tone muscles staring her in the face tried to regain her composure in fear of being caught.

"I was…I…I…"

"Spit it out Sakura I don't have time to waste on you if you have nothing important to say."

'_He's right this is our chance don't stand there like an idiot. Say something! Che!'_

"I was just wondering who you meant." Seeing the look the Groom-to-be was sending her, Sakura continued, "I mean who was yours."

The onyx eyed man quickly turned, giving his former teammate a nice view of his back.

'Shit, of all the times to rant of loud it had to be in front of her!'

"Sakura, what did you hear."

"That when someone belongs to you their off limits."

'Well at least she didn't hear that it was Naruto. No telling what she might try.' "What about it."

"…"

"Look, I already said I don't have time to play with you."

"Well I was wonder if …you know… if you were talking about me."

"What?"

"I mean it makes sense that it's me right." 'I meant who else could it be?'

"Sakura, you are important to me…"

"There you are Uchiha-san, I been looking all over this village for you! Sasuke you are a terrible guide!"

Sakura and Sasuke both turned their attention to the fiery haired man that had a pissed look on his face. One of them wore a look of relief while the other wished her looks could kill.

The raven mouthed a 'thank you' to his savior then smirked. "Sabaku-san. I was not aware that you would be under my care during your stay in Konaha."

Gaara looked at Sakura then back to Sasuke and narrowed his dark rimmed eyes. "Of course you are. You escorted me into your village it is only natural I expect you to look after me while I am here. Don't you agree Haruno-san?"

Sakura who had been fuming, looked at the Kazekage in Shock.

"…" 'Where did he come from anyway?'

"Well Haruno-san."

"Hai Kazekage-sama!"

"Good." Was all the sand bender said to her before turning to his guide, "Well Sasuke we better get going."

"Yeah. See you around Sakura." With only a nod to acknowledge her, the Kuniochi watched as her future husband walk in the direction of the smaller man, only to have them disappear in the blink of an eye.

End of Chapter 2

Yeah! Another one finally finished.

Next Chapter - Love can be a real pain sometimes…no seriously it physically hurts. So what is a man to do when he can't have the one he wanted? Well, you'll have to wait and read.

Next: Chapter three -The Trouble with Roses and Pandas


	3. The Trouble with Roses and Pandas

So Finally This Chapter is finished. I had exams coming up so I had to try to study, and then write. I think I did okay in the ones I already had so far. It's just the math dammit that does damage to my ass. Oh right sorry. Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto- but Kishimato-san said he'll have his people call my people; even if they didn't take my contact info. A girl can hope can't she!

**Warning: (refer to pervious chapter)**

**Chapter 3 – The Trouble with Roses and Pandas**

Destiny and Fate, some people said that they are the same. Neji knew better. Destiny was that nice, fairytale crap, where soul mates found each other by someway or another while fate was destiny's bitch of a sister you couldn't get laid therefore, didn't want anyone else to.

Neji thought of himself as a respectable, likeable, handsome, young man, who worked hard. So why, was his life…his love life anyway, going down the toilet? A soft sigh escaped the long, haired brunette's pale pink lips, as he sat quietly under an oak tree in the Hyuuga garden. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he replayed the scene he had witness in the alley on his way to the training grounds. Sasuke had been touching his Gaara's face. Yes, he had felt angry at the raven-haired ninja but he couldn't help feeling betrayed by Gaara; he would have leaned into the touched if Sasuke hadn't moved. So Gaara wasn't his boyfriend but, that was besides the point. Didn't Sasuke and Naruto have a thing for each other?

Yes, he was sure of it, as they touched and teased each other way too much to be considered 'just friendly'. So what was the Uchiha's game? Was he just using the sand ninja, keeping him as a back up, if a relationship with the new Hokage didn't work? The Hyuuga snorted and closed his eyes, choosing to embrace the darkness behind his eyelids than the beauty of the garden around him, especially since Hinata's roses had began to bloom. As to add salt to an opened wound, they were as red as Gaara's hair. He knew Sasuke wasn't like that, but it still hurts to know that you were someone's second choice…well, if you were a choice at all. Hell, he felt like that every time the Kazekage just came to hang out in Konaha every six months or so, but was really coming to spend time with Naruto – who was like his brother - and Sasuke – who was like his…the byakuugan user couldn't stomach it.

"What do you see in him anyway?" he asked to his imaginary Gaara and sighed again – he had been doing that a lot lately – probably what Naruto saw in Sasuke as well. "Why did you put yourself in a losing battle, against Naruto of all people?"

When they were in the academy Neji never gave the orange clad boy credit except for his determination. That determination had followed him through the life as when he wanted something, nothing and no one could stop him. Exhibit A. he was now the Hokage, exhibit B. Sasuke was back in a Konohagakure and a captain of a squad.

"I know you'll get hurt – I don't want you to - but I understand how it feels to be so close to the person you desire, without being able to get them. Because that's how I feel when I'm with you." Neji said. Opening his eyes, he got up, slowly making his way to one of the fully bloomed red roses and picked it; he would deal with his cousin's silent anger later. Neji brought the flower to his face, smelled it and smiled, "However, when that does happen, I'll be there to help you bloom again."

SN

Gaara flopped down onto his bed, landing on his stomach. It was a good thing Sasuke had left, because although he knew they were only going to friends, his whole body hurt, especially his heart. The pain there on the left side of his chest was becoming unbearable and he quickly grabbed the area trying to dull the ache. The sand leader couldn't remember the last time he was in so much agony.

'Oh wait,' he thought miserably, 'there was that time with the Akasuki when they removed Shikaku from me. I would have been dead if Naruto hadn't fought for me.' Gaara couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto had been his first friend, his brother and now this rival in love. Dammit! Why did he have to fall for the one guy that was in love with his brother! What the hell did he do wrong do deserve…wait there were those times when he killed those people. Damn, Karma was coming for his ass and Fate was a bitch. Great now he sounded like Neji.

Gaara sighed. When had he become one of those love sick puppies, he had never felt this way about anyone else. This is why he hated alcohol; it made him so vulnerable and emotional about everything. He had grown to hate its smell, the taste. But what really made him despise the beverage was the night he let someone into his comfort zone, the night he realized why Naruto had been so obsessed with Sasuke, was the night he had had gotten wasted for the first time in his life.

_SSNN_

_Gaara's eyes watered making his vision blurry as he swallowed the poisonous liquid down, his throat burned and it left a bitter almost nasty taste on his tongue. The red head hated how it felt as it slid into his mouth; not heavy but too heavy to be water. The smell was so strong he felt light headed and the loud chatter in the background did little to help his oncoming headache. It was too much for his senses and he began to cough._

"_Gaara, oh shit, sorry I forgot that you don't drink. Wait, I didn't order that for you, I ordered water. I'm so sorry. " Even though his senses were messed up, the Kazekage knew who was speaking to him. Naruto. _

"_You shouldn't have drank that Kazekage-sama." Neji said as he took the spot besides the coughing young man while signaling the bartender to bring a glass of water over. When it arrived, he pushed it towards Gaara. "Here, drink some water, it'll help." _

_Gaara quickly drank the water, his senses hummed with approval as the nasty taste of the alcohol was washed down._

"_Naruto, I ordered it, it's not your fault."_

"_What! Why would you do that?! Honestly Sasuke I go to the bathroom for one moment…"_

"_Hn, he wanted to out do me, since I said that alcohol doesn't have a strong affect on me. I think that was his fourth."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Just letting him defend his masculinity…or lack there of."_

"_Teme, behave, that's not nice." Naruto shouted. Turing to his right, he slapped the Uchiha hard on his shoulder as he glared at him. The blue eyed male quickly tuned to the red head on his left. "Gaara just ignore him, he's still a little pissed that I dragged his sorry ass back to Konoha. Oh, nice to see you finally made it here Neji."_

"_Hn, dobe. I came willing."_

"_After I beat your sorry ass!"_

"_Who was the sorry ass that I had to carry back because he was trying to defeat 10 people at once and trying to get me to comeback, instead of waiting for backup."_

"…"

"_Thought so," Sasuke said as his trademark smirk appeared. _

"_Why you fuc…"_

"_re…(hic)..rest." Was all the sand ninja said as he got up wobbly. He needed to get out of the two leaf ninjas way, as he knew how they got when they argued. Usually he would stay and watch them, but he head wasn't in it…seriously he had a headache. Unfortunately, as he made his ways towards what he thought was the exit, he body went into sleep mode._

_The next thing Gaara knew, he was being reacquainted with his lunch and them some. He knew that he had just puked in a toilet but he didn't know how he got there. The sand leader could feel himself being held up, but his mind was still too fuzzy to ask questions. Someone was gently stroking his hair, keeping it out of his eyes. Dammit, his body felt so weak, this is why he hated alcohol! Seeking comfort, he snuggled into the warmth at his side, resting his head on the firm but more than welcomed pillow. His pillow chuckled. Gaara frowned, pillows don't chuckle._

"_And here I thought you hated me."_

_He knew that voice, it was Sasuke's. But, why did his pillow sound like Sasuke? Realization, slowly and painfully made itself known. He was resting on Sasuke. Pale green eyes snapped opened._

"_I…I'm sorry…"_

"_Don't be, it's my fault. I didn't know that you really didn't drink." The dark haired teen said, giving him a small, apologetic smile. "Come on, let's get you to bed."_

_The Kazekage looked up at the Uchiha in shock. _

'_He can smile?!?!'_

"_You must really be out of it if you're acting like this."_

"…"

"_Up you go." Was the only warning Gaara got before he was lifted up in the strong arms._

"_What are you doing!?"_

"_Hn, putting you to bed."_

_Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was the warmth. Maybe he just wanted someone to hold him. Whatever the reason, the red head let Sasuke tuck him into the bed that smelt just like the said ravenett. Even if he wouldn't admit it to him face, the onyx eyed boy's scent was what really lured him to a peaceful slumber._

_SSNN_

'Honestly, it's like the Uchiha's bi-polar.', thought Gaara with a sad smile. 'One moment he's, as Naruto put it, a bastard the next he can be really sweet.'

Despite the fact that he found out that Sasuke had been forced to take care of him; it was one of the bittersweet memories of the sand leaders life. If the pale teen hadn't wanted to take care of him, he could have given him to Neji, but Gaara knew that the young man wanted to make it up to him. He hated alcohol, oh yes he did, but because of it he started to view the Uchiha as a friend.

He hated what Sasuke had done to him. He hated how he felt pain because he would never have him. He just felt so angry, confused and…hurt.

Looking at his desk across the room his pale green eyes stopped on a plushie panda. Around its neck it wore a blood red ribbon which made a bow at the back. Moving from the bed, the young man glided towards the miniature bamboo loving creature. The red head looked at the innocent face of the stuffed panda and wanted nothing more that to ripe it to shreds. He pale hands held its neck, ready to end the plush toys life, but stopped. He could destroy inanimate objects, hell he killed people, but he couldn't destroy this cute, browned eyed, bear that didn't know whether it was a Dalmatian or a polar bear wearing a black swim suit and sunglasses.

All murderous thoughts wilted away as he looked what was on an end of the bow. A small red and white fan - the Uchiha Symbol – and a short but adored message from Sasuke was written on it.

Gaara had always loved panda toys, in fact he had had a panda plushie named 'Panpan-chan' when was five years old. It had been taken away from him by his father because he thought it was a girl's toy. He had cried so much after that that he had gotten sick for days. To help him feel better, Temair had smuggled Panpan-chan into his room. He had never been so happy in his five year old life. However his father had found out and decided to destroy the cute nuisance and Gaara's best friend once and for all. He remembered being called to his father's office. When he had entered his pale green, innocent eyes had landed on the plushie panda on his father's desk. Without much thought, the five year old had quickly dashed for the bear, longing to have it in his embrace again. He was almost at the desk when his father got up and held the bear far out of Gaara's reach. The next thing the young boy knew was his father had set his precious toy on fire right in front of him. He had never felt the same about humans or fire again. Back then, they were monsters that destroyed everything he loved.

He remembered when he had told everyone at his birthday gathering in Suna that story when Kiba had dared him to recall a life changing moment that they didn't know about. Of course Kiba, Sai and a few others laughed, while Naruto and Hinata had comforted him and Neji had told him that it was destiny's way of helping him grow up. Everyone seemed to have something to say on the issue, except Sasuke. He had just looked at red head then left. It was a few days after that that a box had been left on his desk. It was just wrapped in plain, brown paper with no name on it. Taking precautions, the Kazekage had used his sand to open the box. What he saw inside was a stuffed panda that looked just like the one that he had been robbed of. Taking the cute toy into his hands he noticed that everything was the same, from the color of the ribbon, to the fact that the left ear was a slightly bigger than the right. He ran his hands along the ribbon as if it was a silk thread. It was then he felt tiny bumps on one of its ends. On closer inspection he observed there was a message from Sasuke sewn into the cloth.

'_A panda for a Panda, Happy 20__th__ Birthday Gaara. I know what it's like to lose someone special to you, so I trust this helps. Hope you like this Panpan-chan._

_Sasuke.'_

Of course it had been ironic, that the person to give him the bear, was a person whose family's element was fire. But he was very grateful for the gift. Maybe that's why he didn't despise the element like he had some years ago. Naruto had once told him that even though Sasuke showed emotions differently, he still would go out of his way for a friend. That he just liked to seem like an uncaring bastard when he really did care. He had never told Sasuke thank you, but he did express his gratitude by letting him into his comfort zone, just like he did with his blond brother.

Walking back to his bed, now accompanied with Panpan-chan, the eyebrow less man slide himself under his covers. Curling his body into a ball and clenching the soft bear to his heart, Gaara did something he had not done since he had been five. He cried.

SN

If there was one ninja you could count on to NOT be on time, it was Kakashi; no matter what the occasion. From a 'meeting with the Hokage' to 'helping a cute little animal find its way home' - or some crap like that - the 'icha icha paradise' loving pervert always had some lame ass excuse to why he wasn't there on time. Honestly, Iruka didn't know what to do with the man. Sometimes he wanted to strangle the sharingan user and his excuses, but he loved him too much for that. They were going to see Tsunade about a marriage license and the said man was supposed to meet him in half and hour, which usually meant one to two hours in 'Kakashi time'.

Thinking he had more than enough time, Iruka had planned to visit Naruto and tell him what Kakashi and he were planning when he was finished teaching his class. He was still a bit nervous about the whole thing and even though his boyfriend wanted to make it a surprise for everyone, he wanted to tell someone. Keeping something special like this from Naruto was difficult; he was the Hokage after all. It would make things a lot easier and go a lot faster if he knew. Plus, it had been a while since he had seen his favorite, knuckle head student…ok he had seen him yesterday, but the boy was like a son to him. He could still remember the time the blond ninja had painted the faces of the Hokages. It had been pretty humorous but, being a teacher and a role model, he had to set Naruto straight. Iruka smiled as he watched the innocent but tired looking faces of his students.

He loved teaching; it made him feel happy to help Konaha's youth become the leaders tomorrow.

'They're worked so hard today; we were even able to cover some of the work for our next class.' Iruka thought as he noticed some of his students were trying hard to keep awake. 'I think I'll let them out a few minutes early today, as a reward.'

"Alright everyone, I think we've done enough for today. Why don't you all pack up and we can start our weekend early." At this, all the students fatigue vanished, being replaced by excitement and energy.

"Thank you Iruka Sensei!" was all Iruka heard before the room was filled with the sounds of a stampede and he was staring at an empty classroom.

"Well, so much for them being tired, right Dolphin."

Iruka, turned to the door to see a familiar silver haired ninja smiling at him.

"Kakashi your early!" he said as he pointed an accusing finger at the man.

"Yes I am."

Something was off about this situation. Replaying the events in his mine, Iruka tired to find the problem.

'Ok, I let the kids go half an hour early, Kakashi is here early, we're supposed to…wait, Kakashi is here early!'

"You're here…early?!"

"Yes, I thought we already established that."

The brown haired, tanned skinned ninja open his mouth, and then closed it, then he just left it open. He was shocked beyond words. Was something wrong? Was Kakashi dying? Was this even Kakashi?! Was he dreaming?! All these thoughts and more passed thought the teacher's mind as he just stared at the man in front of him.

"Hmm, Ruka-chan, you shouldn't leave your mouth open like that, it's very suggestive. However if your willing to help turned fantasy into reality then I'm more than happy to comply."

As the words sunk in the brown eyed man quickly shut his mouth as a lovely blush covered his cheeks.

"Ka-Kakashi you pervert! I was just shocked you're early!"

"Really, well if that's how you act, I should come earlier more often." Rubbing his chin with his left hand, Kakashi closed him eyes and pondered on his words. "I think I'll arrive early instead; you seem to enjoy me coming after you more…"

Iruka's face became bright red again as he knew what Kakashi was taking about.

Hearing a chuckle, his embarrassment quickly turned to anger and he placed his fisted hands on his hips.

"Why the hell do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me, I love you." Kakashi sang as he hugged himself.

"Isn't it the other way around? You know; I love you, you love me?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh Ruka- chan, love it when you say you love me."

"…"

"See, I told you that's why you put up with me."

"Let's just go see the Tsunade-sama about the license."

"As you wish my cute dolphin."

End of Chapter 3

Finished.

Next Chapter –Neji's acting OC…What the Hell are Sai, Ino and Hinata doing to Naruto! Shikamaru _knows_ that everything is troublesome and Sasuke…he's left in the dark again.

Chapter 4- Ninja Night Nineteen


End file.
